<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a time for healing by TheDeviantSentByJericho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120619">a time for healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantSentByJericho/pseuds/TheDeviantSentByJericho'>TheDeviantSentByJericho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Parent Thomas Sanders, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), but it's mostly hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantSentByJericho/pseuds/TheDeviantSentByJericho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Virgil? We need to talk."</p><p>Pain has been Virgil's lot for too long. Thomas helps him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a time for healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look at me, two unfinished wips, starting another<br/>but honestly, i had to let this out</p><p>Featured Song: Nathan Wagner - Paranoia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Virgil?"</p><p>Thomas was calling. Virgil tugged at his sleeves as he answered, and there was a tight clenching of nerves in his gut. He did his best to push it away. He <i>was</i> anxiety, he was probably just overreacting. Probably. </p><p>The feeling only strengthed though, when Virgil appeared in the living room, which was devoid of anyone except Thomas, who had an odd expression on his face. "Hey kiddo."</p><p>Virgil's entire body was tense. "Yeah, Thomas?"</p><p>"We... we need to talk."</p><p>Anxiety knew his eyeshadow was leaking. They had finally come to their senses. They were kicking him out. He'd done something wrong (again) and Thomas was going to yell at him, with those kind eyes Anxiety knew were surely filled with hatred. He'd probably hurt him again, and finally crossed the line. They didn't want him- never did. Only kept him around out of need.</p><p>Flipping his hood over his head, Virgil shrugged. He tried to act calm, nonchalant, but... "I'm sorry."</p><p>The apology spilled from his lips faster than a flash flood, and he winced. Weakness would only make this harder.</p><p>Thomas' eyebrows furrowed. "What are you apologizing for, kiddo?"</p><p>Virgil refused to meet his eyes. "For being weak. For hurting you. For not being able to protect you, not even from myself."</p><p>"Oh, Virgil..." </p><p>Anxiety had his eyes clasped shut, but he could feel Thomas coming closer. "May I hug you?" he asked quietly.</p><p>That was... unexpected.</p><p>He wanted to refuse, but... he nodded, softly, almost imperceptibly, and warm arms wrapped around him. </p><p>They stood there, for a while, in gentle silence. At first, Virgil was tense, afraid, but slowly, as Thomas was still, he relaxed, eventually returning the hug, and buried his face into Thomas' arms. "It's okay," Thomas murmured. "You're okay."</p><p>After some time, they pulled apart. Virgil shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked away. "So, um... What did you need to talk about?"</p><p>Thomas smiled sadly and sad down next to Virgil. He took a deep breath. "You. We need to talk about you."</p><p>Virgil tensed. "What about me?"</p><p>"We're worried about you, kiddo."</p><p>"You're... what?"</p><p>"We're worried, Virgil. About you. Are you... okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." he insisted.</p><p>"Virgil... Have you ever hurt yourself? Or thought about hurting yourself?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Virgil was shocked into silence. He tugged intensely at his sleeves, trying not to think about what lay beneath. "...No." he said, unconvincingly.</p><p>"Virgil. It's okay, Virgil, we won't judge you. We just want to help you."</p><p>"Fine! Fine, I do! Is that what you wanted to hear?" </p><p>Thomas looked like he'd been punched, but he took a deep breath and steadied himself. "No, Virgil. None of us <i>want</i> you to feel like you need to do that. But we do need to know about it, so we can *help* you. Please, Virgil. Let us help you."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Thomas sighed. "Can you show me?"</p><p>Wordlessly, Virgil pulled up his sleeves and extended his arms, still not looking at Thomas. Warmth hovered over the skin and scar tissue, from Thomas' fingers that he held so close to his skin, but never touched. Old scars and fresh bandages alike twisted around both arms. Virgil waited for the noises of disgust, of annoyance, of mocking, but none came. Instead, Thomas' words, when they came, were soft and kind. "Is this all?"</p><p>"...No. Chest too."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Virgil whispered. </p><p>Thomas' eyes met his. "First, you're going to go see Logan and Patton to make sure the cuts are attended to properly. In the meantime, Roman and I will make sure your room is clear of things you might be tempted to use to hurt yourself. Then, we'll check you and your room every so often to make sure you aren't. And we will be with you, and we will listen to you, and we will love you through all of it because you mean the world to us, okay?"</p><p>Deciding not to comment on the last sentence, Virgil asked, "What if I fail a check?"</p><p>"Then we'll tend to the wounds, talk about why, hug you, and try again."</p><p>"...oh..."</p><p>"Hug?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p> </p><p>"You are worth so much more than you think."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>